Madeleine
Madeleine (マダライン''Madarain'') Physical Appearance Madeleine is average height, standing at 5'3" and 115 lbs. Although she's only sixteen, she looks much more matureHer ears are, naturally, long and pointed, and she has coral eyes that are often half-closed. Her long turquoise hair waves itself down to the small of her back. She wears light brown wraps on her forehead and chest, and from the knee down. She wears puffy pink shorts and a knee-length turquoise skirt that splits at the elft side, and a translucent pink capelet with turquoise border and a light brown collar. Finally, she has seperate puffy pink sleeves, starting halfway on her bicep and ending at the base of her thumb and secured on either end with brown wraps. She rarely actually walks, generally preferring to float. Furthermore, she looks older than her age of 16, probably partially because of her doting big sister nature. Personality and Traits Madeleine is a very cheerful, carefree time of person. She's extremely doting, and a big worrywart, especially when it comes to everyone else. While she may come off as ditzy, she's actually quite smart and capable, but her clumsiness combined with her boundless optimism and insatiable curiosity tend to ruin that image for her. As a result, she can be quite a handful at times. She often feels rather useless in the group, since everyone else is busy fighting and doing important things while she sits around back at base. Sometimes she tries to help or come up with ideas, but they rarely turn out too well. Madeleine is also extremely curious about Earth culture, constantly squeezing stories out of everyone else. She likes to read reports, and loves it whenver she gets to go on recon too. She also likes to draw (although she's not fantastic), and keeps a sketchbook of all the neat Earth things she heard about or saw. Finally, an important part of Madeleine's character is her huge love for everyone in the company. She never really had a close group of friends because she was busy studying medicine, so being here is her first time really getting to interact with a group and she loves every minute of it. More than anything, she just wants to be with this group forever and always - and as much as Madeleine wants them to succeed at reclaiming the Earth, she often finds herself wishing that they'd just give up so they could all go home together without her having to worry about anyone getting hurt or killed. Relationships Comrades Meringue (メレンゲ''Merenge'') Her younger brother, who she loves to pieces. When he joined the group and went off to fight, Madeleine was worried sick at home about him, so she joined up in order to watch after him. She's very happy to see him again, even if he can make her feel bad sometimes because she's worried she's embarrassing him. Croissant (クロワッサン''Kurowassan'') One of the two commanders of the group, whom Madeleine met only briefly before he was captured by the Mews. Because everyone talks so highly of him and focuses on getting him back so much, Madeleine assumes that he obviously must be a really really cool guy!! She's excited to get him back and meet him for real. Mille-feuille (ミルフィーユ''Mirufiiyu'') The other commander, and the one Madeleine is much more used to! Olive '(オリーブ Oriibu'') Olive knows a lot about Earth culture, and Madeleine thinks that's really cool. She is very very excited to have someone to geek about it with, so she gets along with him very well! '''Ganache () '''Eclair (エクレエア''Ekureea''), '''Cannoli (カンノーロ''Kannoori''), and Macaron '(マカロン Makaron'') Madeleine idolizes the three women combatants in their company - she wishes she could be of more help and fight like they do. Madeleine has a lot of respect for all of them! Enemies '''Mew Poppukon (ミユウ ポップコーン''Myuu Poppukon'') Madeleine doesn't like her one bit, since she's a Mew, but she still thinks she deserves to be treated well and looked after. She doesn't know about her abuse/transformation into a Chimera Anima. Trivia *still very much wip aaaa Category:Characters Category:Aliens